Conseqüências
by s2.Kagome Higurashi.s2
Summary: Remorso é um sentimento causado da dor de algo do qual nos arrependemos de ter ou não feito, é um castigo, uma tortura, a morte...para Inuyasha. O resumo não tah muito bom, mais a fic expressa os sentimentos de Inu em um único capítulo..vale a pena ler


Remorso é um sentimento causado da dor de algo do qual nos arrependemos de ter ou não feito, é um castigo, uma tortura, a morte...para Inuyasha.

O resumo não tah muito bom, mais a fic expressa os sentimentos de Inu em um único capítulo..vale a pena ler...

**Lembrete de uma autora revoltada.: O Inuuzinhooo não me pertence...DROGA!! ¬¬'**

Boa leitura! D

...

_Conseqüências_

...

'

'

'

'

'

'

No mundo devemos dar valor a tudo e todos que passam em nossas vidas...até as que não gostamos. Mas principalmente aprender a enxergar aqueles que realmente importam ao nosso coração. Pois então. Eu aprendi isso com meus erros.

Ainda não consegui acreditar que ela se foi, como pude deixar isso acontecer?? Por que não dei ouvidos ao Miroku quando este tentava me dar conselhos de que eu devia escolher com quem eu queria ficar?? Como não percebi que quem eu realmente amava era ela??...tudo isso aconteceu por um motivo...por eu ser um completo idiota.

Mas agora não adianta mais me fazer de coitado. Eu sou o único culpado por tudo, e não a vítima. Melhor, sou a vítima sim..de meus próprios atos.

Hoje, assim como todos os dias à dois anos, acordei na beirada do poço come ossos. Miroku e Sango até desistiram de tentar me fazer sair daqui. Até saio, mais nunca fico muito tempo longe desse poço, já que esse é o único lugar que me sinto mais próximo dela.

Dela...a garota que se tornou a dona do meu coração, da minha alma, do meu corpo, de meus pensamentos...Kagome, como eu queria poder te ter perto de mim novamente! Quando estava com você nunca tive a coragem de te dizer eu te amo, mas hoje em dia é a única coisa que sai de minha boca espontâneamente...por que?

Porque é o castigo que me foi dado, o castigo que me atormenta, o castigo que mereço por não ter chegado a tempo.

Naquele dia eu tinha me decidido em ficar com kikyou, não sei o motivo pelo qual eu acreditava em estar apaixonado por ela, mais eu tinha me decidido. Foi aí que cometi o pior erro de minha vida. Não devia ter te afastado quando você tentou me abraçar, aquele seria o nosso último contato.

Lembro-me dos demorados passos que dei ao encontro da miko falecida, a cada centímetro de distância que acabava me lebrava dos momentos em que estávamos juntos. Como amigos e como confidentes, como parceiros em busca da jóia...como crianças esperando o momento de dizerem o que sentem.

Devia ter notado que aquilo era um aviso, nossos amigos sempre me diziam o quanto você sofria em saber que eu pensava em outra. Mas eu era muito mesquinho, muito vaidoso pra entender que eu devia pedir desculpas e me entregar à outra paixão.

Devia ter percebido que aquela era outra armadilha do Naraku...devia ter estado junto com você para não deixá-la ser pega por ele. Mas quando eu notei era tarde demais. Kikyou estava aliada aquele que lhe tirou a vida e o ajudou em seu plano de nos matar, sim...nós dois.

Ele certamente sentia-se ameaçado em nossa aliança, e por esse motivo nos queria fora de seu caminho. Descobri a farça nas palavras dela e a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi seu rosto.

Imediatamente larguei-me da sacerdotiza, esta tentou me prender com uma espécie de energia sei lá o que era, mais me livrei daquilo e a ataquei com raiva. Não suportava a idéia de te ver ferida, corri em direção ao seu cheiro. Finalmente pude ver a clareira do poço e lá estava você. sentada na borda desse...chorando.

Estava chorando por mim, de novo. Tentei caminhar até você. Kagome, por favor me perdôe...me perdoe...por favor, só de lembrar minha alma é novamente torturada com a dor...

Você me olhou e levantou-se, fui até você e te abraçei. Não entendi como não senti seu cheiro mas... mas você já estava morta.

Você morreu, mas seu corpo continuou à minha espera. Mesmo estando vazio, seu corpo chorava por mim.

Naraku tinha finalmente conseguido me matar também no instante em que te mandou à outro mundo.

O matei, obviamente que não te consegui de volta com isso. No fundo eu tinha essa esperança, mas nunca me esqueço daquilo.

Depois que você me abraçou morta, caminhou chorando para trás e caiu de volta à sua era. Você voltou a sua família do último jeito que eles gostariam de ver.

Minha dor hoje é insulportável, minha vontade desde o príncipio era de me matar. Mas nunca me perdoei por ter deixado isso acontecer com você, então impus-me esse castigo, não me livraria dessa dor pra toda a vida. O pior castigo que alguém pode ter.

Me torturo com essas lembranças e pensamentos a cada segundo...mas hoje vejo que falhei. Não suporto mais, te quero perto de mim, eu quero ir com você...onde quer que você esteja.

Ainda bem que a tessuiga está aqui agora, ela terá mais utilidade agora do que em qualquer outro momento, ela ficará melhor cravada em meu peito...AHHHHHHHH!!Eu vou ...com você...vou...pedir perdão...me espere...Kagome...

Fimmm

...

'

'

'

'

'

'

Oiiiii genteeee, o que acharam??

Sei que ainda não terminei minha outra fic, mais o meu dia foi a inspiração pra escrever o que postei aqui...então eu expressei tudo nessa fanfic.

Bom, aki eu queria mostra o inu com um sentimento muito grande de culpa por ter deixado que Kagome morresse e justamente quando a perdeu se deu conta que a amava com toda a sua alma, depois de sofrer com o próprio castigo que se impôs, não suporta mais fazê-lo e acaba se suicidando com sua tessuiga que muitas vezes o ajudou a salvar sua amada, mas que no momento...o estava levando junto à ela...

Gostaria dos comentários de vocês e jah to avisando que ficarei sem Internet nos próximos dias, então vai ser difícil eu continuar de posta a fic (Incompatível a Felicidade)...eu to muito triste mesmo, num sei como vou agüenta fica sem nettt...T.T

Mas prometo que eu termino ela mesmo que não a leiam...xD!!

Ah em falar nisso, eu vou agradecer muito a Kamylle Chan que está lendo, e então prometo especialmente a ela que terminarei minha fic mesmo que tenha que ir todos os dias numa lan house...buaaaa quero minha banda largaaaa!!

Então neh, brigadão msmo Kamylle, eu fico muito feliz por vc ter gostado da fic...

Xauu genteee

To indoo agora...

bjoOoOooo

ja ne


End file.
